Matsu Hiroru
Matsu Hiroru was the younger brother of Matsu Tsuko. He was born just a few weeks before his father's death. Childhood As a child, Hiroru was very solitary, spending much of his time in the woods of the Lion Clan, hunting with the bow his older sister gave him. Hiroru also liked to use offhand observations to influence people. Hiroru attended the seppuku of Shiba Ujimitsu's wife, and watched as the champion was unable to prevent his wife's death. That day, he learnt that the right word can control anyone's actions. When the Champion's daughter cursed his name, and his ancestors, Ujimitsu decapitated her with his katana, and Hiroru saw the two dead woman as being equal in death - even though one had died with honor, and one in shame. At the age of seven, Hiroru spend two years attending the Matsu Bushi School. After these two years, he grew bored of being referred to as "The brother of Tsuko", and began pulling pranks on his peers. Due to his intelligence, Hiroru was rarely caught, but his reputation for making trouble grew regardless. Kage and Hiroru Hiroru first met Akodo Kage at a martial arts tournament where sensei from the Seven Clans gathered to recruit students. The event was held near the Hall of Ancestors. When Hiroru won the competition for his age group, Kage took notice of him and asked the Matsu family daimyo for permission to train the boy, and she agreed readily. Kage taught Hiroru many styles of combat, both with weapons and without. Hiroru felt that Kage was the father he never knew, and Kage felt that Hiroru was the heir and son he never had. Under the influences of his sister, Matsu Tsuko, and his sensei, Akodo Kage. For years Hiroru served Kage, and, by extension, the Emperor's needs, carrying messages, infiltrating cults and other groups. Doji Kuwanan Hiroru first met Doji Kuwanan during their time together at the Akodo school. The two disliked each other from the moment they met, and they each studied under separate sensei so they would frequently meet in mock battles. In one of these trials Hiroru "mistakenly" broke Kuwanan's arm, and although Hiroru apologized Kuwanan could see through the hollow apology. There was nothing Kuwanan could do however than politely accept the apology. Training continued with more pranks and taunting, but he could do nothing but ignore them. At the time of their gempukku Kuwanan was engaged to be married to Shiba Nosuriko, a beautiful young maiden. The night before their wedding however she hung herself in her chamber, leaving no note or reason. Kuwanan however believed the fault lay with Hiroru, who had never relented in his advances towards the girl. Kuwanan finally had enough reason to challenge Hiroru, but when he went to the Matsu's room he was nowhere to be found. Kuwanan never got his revenge. (Crane p. 81) The Disappearance of Toturi I Hiroru was a loyal follower of the ronin general Toturi I, and after the disappearance of Toturi in 1130 Hiroru and Ginawa went searching for Toturi. (3E p. 21) Category:Lion Clan Members